Happiness After Destruction
by psychovampirefreak
Summary: After Edward left, Bella started to heal till one day a vampire named Maria surprised her in the meadow. Bella was forced to serve 250 years in Maria's army. Though she stronger on the outside, who will fix the little girl on the inside?
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own anything but one can only hope to steal Jasper***

Things have changed greatly with myself and those in the Cullen Coven since my 18th birthday party over the last 300 years. Carlisle and Esme went to the Denali Coven to mourn the daughter they left behind. Rosalie decided to drag Emmett with her travel the world to help him with the loss of his little sister. Alice and Jasper divorced since Alice continued to blame Jasper for taking a lunge at Bella. Out all this what is truly messed up is Alice found her mate in Edward. The entire coven was shocked by this development. Then there is me, Bella, or at least that was my name. Most call me Isa or Enyo when my beast takes over.

***Flashback***

_It was a few months after the Cullens left me. Charlie had just left to the station and as usual I was moping about the house. All my friends abandoned me, Renee disowned me after I refused to go to Jacksonville and Charlie, he barely speaks to me now. I just wanted to finish school and leave so I didn't have to face Charlie anymore. 'Great just bring yourself down more' I thought to myself. _

_Today I decided to go to Edward's meadow one last time and to burn the stuff I found under my floor board yesterday. As I enter the meadow, the sun was glistening through the tree branches and the flowers were still in full bloom. It amazes me how Edward made such a beautiful place such damaging memory. I was not going to let Edward or the Cullens control me anymore in their absence. I pulled out the shoe box from my backpack and began to make a little fire._

_Once the fire was good and lit, I pulled out the cd Edward made me. I broke it in half and threw it in the fire. I slowly did that to everything the box till I came upon the pictures. The one in particular was of me and Edward at prom. I studied each photo before ripping it to pieces as I did I realized the relationship with Edward wasn't love but obsession. _

_That's when she appeared. As she step out through the treeline with one of her minions, it seemed like the air shifted. An eerie calm settled on the meadow. _

"_I see the Cullens scent has disappeared yet yours still remains on their property. Now, why would a pathetic human hang around the Cullens? Huh? No answer, okay...hmm. Where is the Major?" the woman spat._

"_Major? I don't know and never heard of someone called Major." I said as she stalked closer._

"_You lie!" She screamed as grabbed me by the neck._

"_NO!" I gasped._

_She leaned down near my ear and whispered 'You'll be a perfect replacement' before I felt her teeth pierce my neck. I once again began to feel the cold venom flow through my veins as my body was consumed in that agonizing pain. I burned longer than usual, so on the sixth day my eyes finally opened. The woman slowly stepped closer to me._

"_Welcome child, I'm Maria." She said in a sickly sweet tone._

***End of Flashback***

That was 298 years ago, when I was turned and forced into Maria's army. I climbed the ranks and learned that Jasper was _her_ Major. I was now Maria's General. I controlled the newborns, the training, and won her war after war till Maria controlled all of Texas.

I felt a change in the air, I needed to leave. Being under Maria's control just because I was an empath like Jasper is painful. So a week later after our last battle, I tossed several different emotions at the newborns which caused enough chaos for me to escape unnoticed. Several days later I heard the Volturi stepped in but Maria escaped.

As the weeks and months past, I traveled but every nomad I came across wanted to fight or were too scared as looked upon my scarred body. I'm the most feared vampire next to the Major, littered with scars. Yet part of me wants to be that innocent, naive little girl with a mate to protect her. Shortly after my last fight and a year after I left Maria, Peter and Charlotte ran into me.

***Flashback***

_I was crouched down ready to defend myself if needed when one of them began to speak._

"_Hello there darlin'. We didn't mean to startle you. I'm Peter and this is my mate Charlotte." Peter said._

"_Don't worry about him and you can call me Char sug'." Char said gently._

_I relaxed my position and slowly stood keeping a eye them. Why aren't they running?_

"_Hi, I'm sorry for almost attacking you." I quickly said._

"_Darlin' you were just reacting." Peter told me._

_As Peter spoke it eased my worry. I oddly felt comfortable in their presence. That's when Char began to speak._

"_Sug' you got a name?" Char asks._

"_Oh, sorry...the name is Isabella but you can call me Isa or Enyo." I told them._

"_Whoa, your the Isa, the General of Maria's army?" Peter hissed._

"_Um...yea that's me" I whispered._

***End of Flashback***

The day I met Peter and Char helped bring some light back into the darkness of my life. So after six months of getting use to freedom and pain free existence, Peter convinced me to go with them. Even though I tossed in the argument that it would be hard to travel since I still haven't gained full control over my thirst. Char reassured me that they would help if things got tough. Peter and Char decided they wanted to visit Jasper and the Cullens. I'm not opposed to it but there is nothing there for me anymore or so I thought.

"C'mere, lil one things will be fine, you'll see." Peter said as he wrapped his arm around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I made some minor changes in the first chapter to help keep with the timeline. You might want to reread that before continuing. Majority of this story will be in Bella POV but I will be throwing in Jasper POV on occasion. **

**Happiness After Destruction**

**Chapter 2**

Char and I packed a few bags, while Peter called Jasper to let them know they were bringing someone along. Why Peter didn't mention it was me, was beyond me. Peter just said it wasn't important to let the Cullens know right yet. I trust Peter so I hope he's right.

As I learned later, the trip there would increasingly annoying with Peter's "I know shit" attitude. Since flying was out due to my lack of ability to control my thirst. Peter decided to make our two day trip to a four day trip claiming it would help ease my temptation to snack on humans every time we went through a city.

"Oh, I almost forgot lil one this will help some on the trip." Peter said while handing me a small box.

I sat there in the back of the car just staring at the box in my hand. I haven't received any gifts in almost three hundred years. Even then the last gifts I received were taken away before I could even use them, thanks to that fucktard of an ex. I slowly lifted the lid and peered inside. Peter gave me an ipod with a hello kitty earphones and case. I was practically bouncing in my seat. Peter must of overheard my conversation with Char, about my hello kitty craze before I moved to Forks. I was touched that Peter did this.

"Thanks" I whispered to Peter as we turned back on the open road.

**~Jasper POV~**

Hearing that Peter and Char were coming for a visit, gave me something to look forward too. I was slightly curious as to who they were bringing. Peter and Char mostly stayed to themselves, so I thought this was slightly strange. At least the emotions around here are becoming more positive with the announcement of Peter and Char's visit. Maybe this is what everyone needs since we heard of _her death. _Everyone took it pretty hard although Edward cheered up real quick when he discover Alice, my ex was his mate. Honestly, if they figured this out in the beginning _she_ would have never been brought into this world. I blame them both for _her _death. Everyone still grieves for _her _yet I'm still the only one that can't bare to utter _her _beautiful name.

'_I don't need to go there again' _I thought as gazed back out the window in hope their arrival would come soon.

**~End of Jasper POV~**

_***A/N: **__Bella's thoughts_ & **Jasper's thoughts**_*****_

Trip/Waiting: Day One

_I kept myself immersed in the music I was listening to otherwise Peter's antics would get on my nerves. If Peter keeps this up, well let's just say one of us might not end up at the Cullen's place in one piece. Just three more days..._

**Why is Peter and Char dragging this trip out? It should only take them two days but Char told me due to their friends "gift" it was best if spread the trip out more. I hope when they get here all this cryptic shit will make sense. Three more days till I see them again...**

Day Two

_When will Peter learn when I say I want out of this car before I snap does NOT mean please take your sweet ass time finding a spot to pull over. Gawd, I could have ripped his head off. What part of empathy don't they get? Next time I'll just make Peter suffer as he watches me ease Char's lustful cravings. Two more days, just two more..._

**Well this will be my second trip to the hardware store to fix something I broke in anger. It wouldn't happen if two individuals would just stop harping. If they don't like the fact Peter and Char are coming with a friend well Fuckward and Slutice can just leave. Or I could just make them a pile of ash. Decisions... Two more days...**

Day Three

_Char had to hold me down in the backseat of the car as Peter sped off on the highway. A girl no older than seven or eight fell on shattered glass in the gas stations parking lot. Her blood...oh that sweet nectar called to me. I needed to hunt but if I did at this moment I would turn around to hunt that child down. I sobbed in Char's arms telling them how horrible a person I am. Peter just shook his head and told me "things will get better soon" then tossed me a blood bag. One more day..._

**I received a text from Peter asking for Carlisle to make sure we had extra blood bags on hand. I was tempted to ask why but chose not to knowing I'd get a cryptic answer that would more likely piss me off. Peter always gave off that vibe about him. His "know shit" gift and childish antics tends to make others think Peter is nothing but an ass. Unlike the others I know the man has heart almost comparable to Emmett. Though I don't know how Char puts up with it. Well everyone is getting excited well except the two pains in my ass. Just one more day till we reunite...**

Day Four: Arrival

_We had just pulled into their drive and already the emotions that assaulted me was enough to drive me nuts. How in the hell does Jasper put up with this shit? As the car stopped near the house I noticed it wasn't quite as fancy as the house they had in forks. This house looked more quante and natural. I wonder if Esme decorated the inside different as well. Well I see they all gathered on the porch, as I listened to Peter talk. Hmm...I guess it's time to show them who Peter and Char brought. _

**Peter told us that their friend knew us well over two hundred years ago. Everyone became confused and curious to who it was. That was until she stepped out of the car...**

_***A/N: back to Bella POV***_

"Now before our friend comes out of the car you need to be aware of some things. One, she hasn't been around humans so her bloodlust is still hard for her to handle. Two, please don't be frightened of her. She has scars all over her body, actually it's worse than yours, Major. Three, do NOT touch her, she just can't handle it yet. If she moves first fine but otherwise don't. Finally try and keep your emotions in check." Peter told the Cullens then Char spoke up.

"Please remember don't be too harsh with her, she has had a rough life and well I hope bringing her here will give y'all closure." Char spoke softly though it just spiked their curiosity even more.

"And why would this give us closure, Bella is dead!" Rosalie yelled at Char.

I guess it was time to put them out of their misery. I slowly stepped out of the car. They slightly stiffened their posture as they gazed at my appearance. One by one Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward pushed their mates behind them, slightly crouching I heard them begin to growl and hiss. I wasn't scared, I was just slightly hurt at their reaction. Then there was Jasper. He just stood there staring at me as if I was a ghost.

"Bella" Jasper whispered causing all the growling and hissing to stop.

I gave a quick nod as I step forward. Hoping not to cause alarm to anyone.

"Yes, I use to be Bella though no one has called me that in almost three hundred years." I said to him gently.

"Darlin' what happened to you?" Jasper pleaded in desperation and worry to know the answer.

"Well if everyone has calmed down, could we take this inside since her story is quite hard to tell." Char asked.

They all murmured "yes" and filed into to the house. I guess it's best to get this over with though I do wonder what's up with Jasper.

"Well it all started right after y'all left...


	3. Chapter 3

**Happiness After Destruction**

**Chapter 3**

_*Last time*_

"Well it all started right after y'all left...

***Now***

"I was devastated at the fact Edward lured me out into the wood to dump me." I was interrupted.

"Please calm down at let her tell her story before you begin to kill each other." Peter said snickering.

"Everyone ok? Good. Edward told me _'He never loved me, only my blood', 'I was just a pet to you all', 'Just a distraction in his endless life', and 'I was nothing more than a fascinating blood bag.'_ Then Edward left me in the woods. Sam Uley, Alpha of the La Push pack at the time found me near death six-teen hours after Edward left. I was catatonic for the first week as I began to heal from hypothermia. I eventually sunk into a deep depression. Charlie called it my zombie period. Though I did snap out of it when I was given an ultimatum, which was go with Renee or a behavioral center. I chose the latter..." I stopped, quickly shaking my head of those dreaded memories.

"You were hospitalized?" Carlisle asked.

I gave a stiff nod and began telling my story again.

"After about a month I was released...I believe. My human memories are mostly faded. Only the major things are really clear. Anyways...I did get better with the help of medication. Now as to how I became a vampire that's a different story." I said with a shrug.

"Will you please tell us, sweetheart." Jasper pleaded.

"I guess but...my tale is not for the faint at heart." I quickly noted.

_'I wonder what they'll think of me after I tell them.'_ I shoved that thought away and took an un-needed breath before I started again. My voice and face became an automatic response of an emotional void as I retold my memory.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Charlie had just left to the station, and as usual I was moping about the house. All my friends abandoned me, Renee disowned me after I refused to go to Jacksonville and Charlie, he barely speaks to me now. I just wanted to finish school and leave so I didn't have to face Charlie anymore._

_Today I decided to go to Edward's meadow one last time and to burn the stuff I found under my floor board yesterday. As I enter the meadow, the sun was glistening through the tree branches and the flowers were still in full bloom. It amazes me how Edward made such a beautiful place such damaging memory. I was not going to let Edward or the Cullens control me anymore in their absence. I pulled out the shoe box from my backpack and began to make a little fire._

_Once the fire was good and lit, I pulled out the CD Edward made me. I broke it in half and threw it in the fire. I slowly did that to everything the box till I came upon the pictures. The one in particular was of me and Edward at prom. I studied each photo before ripping it to pieces as I did I realized the relationship with Edward wasn't love but obsession._

_That's when she appeared. As she step out through the treeline with one of her minions, it seemed like the air shifted. An eerie calm settled on the meadow._

_**"I see the Cullens scent has disappeared yet yours still remains on their property. Now, why would a pathetic human hang around the Cullens? Huh? No answer, okay...hmm. Where is the Major?"**__ the woman spat._

_**"Major? I don't know and never heard of someone called Major."**__ I said as she stalked closer._

_**"You lie!"**__ She screamed as grabbed me by the neck._

_**"NO!"**__ I gasped._

_She leaned down near my ear and whispered __'You'll be a perfect replacement'__ before I felt her teeth pierce my neck. I once again began to feel the cold venom flow through my veins as my body was consumed in that agonizing pain. I burned longer than usual, so on the sixth day my eyes finally opened. The woman slowly stepped closer to me._

_**"Welcome child, I'm Maria."**__ She said in a sickly sweet tone._

_That was 298 years ago, when I was turned and forced into Maria's army. I climbed the ranks and learned that Jasper was her Major. I was now Maria's General. I controlled the newborns, the training, and won her war after war till Maria controlled all of Texas._

_I felt a change in the air, I needed to leave. Being under Maria's control just because I was an empath like Jasper is painful. So a week later after our last battle, I tossed several different emotions at the newborns which caused enough chaos for me to escape unnoticed. Several days later I heard the Volturi stepped in but Maria escaped._

_As the weeks and months past, I traveled but every nomad I came across wanted to fight or were too scared as looked upon my scarred body. I'm the most feared vampire next to the Major, littered with scars. Yet part of me wants to be that innocent, naive little girl with a mate to protect her. Shortly after my last fight and a year after I left Maria, Peter and Charlotte ran into me."_ I finished my story before I darted out the door.

**_*End of Flashback*_**

Their emotions, my memory was just too much for me to bare. I eventually crumbled on the forest floor as I began to sob. Will the Cullens hate me now? Will they see me as the monster I truly am? Of course they will. No would want to comfort a demon.

"Bella...Bella come on. We've been searching everywhere for you." Emmett said trying to get me to move.

I said nothing nor did I move as another sob broke through my chest. How much pain can one person endure? Next thing I know Emmett is talking to the others on a phone. What was said I vaguely heard _'found her'_ and _'she's not responding'_ before hanging up.


End file.
